


The Devil Wears Scrubs

by willowloo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben Swolo, Doctor - Freeform, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Finn cant handle alcohol, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, IKEA, Its probably bad, Light Angst, Poe might be an alcoholic, Resident - Freeform, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Smut, doctor/resident, if you like chicago med or open heart tada this might be for you, rose is done with finn and poe, trio shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowloo/pseuds/willowloo
Summary: A squad of sleep deprived residents try to make it through the next four years of their residency. But when challenges are thrown their way, how will they deal with them. It doesn't help that a hot doctor is Reys supervisor.ABANDONED
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. The First Day

Rey Johnson stared at the high rise building that stood in front of her. The bustle of people entering and leaving the hospital distracted her. Today was the first day of her residency. Rey gulped down the last of her overpriced latte and headed inside.

A bright light temporarily blinded Rey. Fluttering her eyes open, Rey took a minute to familiarize herself with the surroundings. The bleach smell hit her harder than she expected, the overly clean scent filling her nostrils. Doctors rushed from room to room, smiles on their exhausted faces.‘That will be me one day’ Rey thought to herself, the fraction of a smile creeping onto her face.

“That will be all Ms.Johnson,” the nurse's voice shook her out of her train of thought as she handed her a lanyard. Grasping the white card that belonged dangled off it, Rey stared at the face smiling back at her. ‘Rey Johnson, 1st Year Emergency Resident’.

“Your scrubs are in the locker room down the hall. The introduction is in 20 minutes at the gathering hall,” the nurse's kind voice instructed, pointing in all sorts of directions.

“Thanks!” Rey responded, following the directions the nurse had given her. ‘Dang, this place is a maze’. A brick wall interrupted her thoughts. Rey blinked away the stars in her vision, glancing upwards at the brick wall in front of her. Instead of a brick wall stood the most beautiful person she had ever seen. A six-foot-something hunk of meat glared down at her. Rey was taken aback by his voluminous dark waves that she wanted to run her fingers through. His smooth jawline was dotted with beauty marks and his plush lips looked so fine. 

“Excuse me, Miss. Johnson,” his deep voice startled Rey as she stared into the deep abyss that is his eyes. 

“Not even a sorry?” the words left her mouth before she could even think properly. 

“I have more important things to attend to than a resident,” his snide comments hit her as he left her standing alone in the busy hallway. ‘Well, that went well.’

The oak door sprung open, leading Rey into a lavender change room. Lockers lined the walls row upon row. “Number 1221, 1221, 122-” Rey muttered under her breath as she looked up to not only see her locker but a shirtless male as well. Rey could feel her cheeks heat up. 

“Sorry, sorry!” The male apologized, pulling on a light blue pair of scrubs. 

“It's okay, I gotta get used to the bodies I guess.” 

“Finn, you okay down there?” Another voice joined in. Both of them turned to see the owner of the voice. Another shirtless male joined the party, heading towards the pair. 

“Who are you?” The voice questioned. 

“Guys, leave her alone!” A feminine voice joined the tow. It belonged to an Asian girl, her frame stout. 

“Ah, a none shirtless person. Thanks by the way,” Rey smiled, opening her locker. 

“The names Rose, Rose Tico. That's Finn Boyega and Poe Dameron,” Rose pointed at the two guys. 

“Rey Johnson. Are you guys all residents as well?” 

The trio nodded in unison.

“I’m a surgical resident,” Poe quipped.

“Orthopedic,” Finn answered.

“ Radiology,” Rose concluded. “You?”

“Emergency.”

“Good luck with that,” Finn laughed, and the slightest bit of sarcasm dripped from his voice. Rey quirked her head questioning but returned to put her stuff away. 

“Guys, cmon, be nice to her,” Rose elbowed Finn, the harsh force throwing Finn back a couple of steps. “We’ll meet you at the gathering area, okay?”

“See you there,” Rey smiled at the petite figure dragging the two guys out of the room. Quickly changing into her scrubs, Rey checked her watch. “Fuck!” She had five minutes to get to the gathering area, which was two floors up. Slamming her locker shut, Rey scrambled to get there on time. 

A room full of chattering residents greeted her as Rey checked her watch. One minute to spare, Rey grinned, searching the crowd for her newfound friends. The trio wasn’t hard to spot, all of them howling with laughter from a joke one of them must’ve told. She headed to them, wiggling and worming through the crowd. “Hey,” Rey greeted, her voice still out of breath.

“Just in time Johnson,” Poe smiled, patting her back. 

A loud voice could be heard from a podium. 

“Welcome residents!” An elderly voice hit her ears.

“Oh my gosh, is that Dr.Organa! The fricking chief of medicine is here to greet us!” Rose squealed, her fangirling evident. 

“Today marks the beginning of your journey, one that only the strongest succeed at. But those who do will become fully-fledged doctors!” Dr.Organas voice resonated throughout the building. “Now we will be organizing you all into your respective categories, each category having a supervisor. Anesthesiology will be under Dr…” Rey toned out Dr.Organa's voice, waiting for her category to be called. 

“Emergency will be under Dr.Solo.” Dr.Organas' voice cut her out of thought. A tingle of fear could be felt throughout the crowd. 

“Dr.Solo! Rest in peace Rey,” Poe quipped, a smirk growing. Dr.Solo was one of the best Emergency physicians ever! Rey had read every book and study he had published. His cold demeanour and intolerance for people made him infamous in the medical community. Rey looked up at the podium, and the handsome hunk of meat stared blankly at the crowd. ‘He's the guy I ran into! How did I not recognize him!’ Rey internally screamed. She could feel her face melt when they locked eyes. She didn’t know what drew her into those inviting cold eyes, but she couldn’t stop herself. Dr.Solo didn’t break eye contact either, his gaze seemed to be studying her face. ‘What am I doing!’ Rey criticized, finally breaking the trance. When they were all finally dismissed, Rey, bidding her newfound friends farewell. 

“Good luck with Mr.Grumpy pants,” Finn grinned, heading off to follow his group. “You’ll need it.” 

Cursing under her breath, Rey headed towards her supervisor. A small group of five people crowded around Dr.Solo, blocking him from her view. ‘Curse my short ass legs.’ But she didn't need to see Dr.Solo.

“Today is the day for you to prove your worth to me. Fail, and you will be forever doomed. Emergency medicine is a competitive branch, and you will all need to fight for your place here,” Dr.Solos's intense voice echoed throughout the hall. “Now get ready for your first assignments. The group assembled into a line, each person heading up to Dr.Solo to meet their fate. “Hey, my name is Phasma Williams,” the strikingly beautiful blonde in front of her turned to greet her.

“Rey Johnson,” Rey returned. “Excited for Mr.Grumpy pants as our supervisor?”

Her laugh escaped her mouth, “Oh, hell no! I thought it was just a rumour that Dr.Solo was our supervisor, but apparently, it's true. These next four years will be hell.”

“Hell indeed,” Rey smiled, a soft chuckle escaping her mouth. Phasma was soon at the front of the line and headed up to meet Dr.Solo. She felt her palms get sweaty, it's just her idol, right? 

“Dr.Johnson,” Dr.Solos deep voice charmed her out of thought. Rey stepped towards the strikingly handsome doctor, noting a deep scar striking from the apex of his right brow to the midpoint of his neck. 

“I’ll have to get used to that,” Rey headed towards him. 

“Only if you make it long enough rookie. You will be assigned mostly minor cases for today, major only if a doctor requires it.” 

Rey took a deep breath, nodding at him. As he turned to lead the rest of the residents, she swore she saw a fraction of a smirk growing on his face.

“Dr.Johnson to bed 2,” a voice called throughout the intercom. 

“Good luck Rey,” Phasma smiled at her.

Rey headed towards the room, pulling on a pair of blue latex gloves as she walked. A charming teenage girl sat in the bed, her parents stroking her head. A sudden jolt hit Rey, and memories she didn’t want to see resurfaced. Gulping it down Dr.Johnson prepared herself for her first-ever case. 

“Hello there Madison, what brings you in here today?” Rey stared at the chart, checking each point carefully. 

“She's been in pain for a couple of days now, sweetie, why don’t you show her where,” The mother responded, her face covered in fear. Madison pointed at her belly, pain evident on her features. 

“I’m just going to do a quick test okay Madison?” Rey uttered, setting the patient's chart down. The young girl nodded, her face twisting in agony. Rey gently prodded Madison's lower abdomen. “If you feel lots of pain, please tell me,” Rey said as she continued to prod her abdomen. When her fingers met the lower right side of her abdomen, Madison let out a shriek of pain. “Mr. and Mrs.Butler, your daughter seems to have appendicitis. She requires to be operated on right away,” Rey concluded, gazing at Madison's chart once again. 

“Will she be okay?” Mr.Butler asked, his voice coated in concern.

“If we operate quickly, she will only be left with a scar.” The two parents looked at their daughter, Mrs.Butler gripping her daughter's hand. “We’ll do it,” She replied, gazing at her daughter. 

“Great, call the OR and tell them an emergency appendix removal,” Rey told a nearby nurse, quickly falling into action. 

“Good job rookie, it only gets harder from here,” Dr.Solos voice greeted her ears. 

“Just wait and see how well I do here,” She returned pulling off her gloves and squirting some hand sanitizer on.

Dr.Solo only smirked in return.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe we have to go back!” Roses complained, her bag sagging her down. 

“Why don’t we go out for a drink? We all probably need one. Why don’t we celebrate as well?” Poe grinned.

“Celebrate what exactly?” Rey questioned.

“Our first successful day as residents! I know a bar down the streets.”

“Only if you’re paying,” Finn laughed as the group followed a bouncing Poe.

The smell of alcohol and drunk college students filled Rey's nose as they entered the bar. It had a local charm to it. The rustic furniture transporting the quad to another time. 

“I’ll pay for the first round,” Poe sauntered towards the bartender, calling out a random order. 

Finn laughed, “This is just like the old days.”

“Did you guys meet in med school?” Rey questioned, sliding into a corner booth.

“Yeah, Poe was almost always at a bar instead of studying,” Rose replied. “I don’t know how the hell he even graduated or got a residency.”

Poe sauntered towards the trio, and somehow he hadn’t dropped the four beers in his hands. As Rey took her first sip, a bright blonde and a gloomy redhead entered her vision. “Hey, Phasma! Over here!” Rey called, waving her hands. The blonde smiled and dragged the guy along with her.

“Rey! Nice to see ya. This is Hux,” Phasma greeted, shoving the tall pale guy towards the group. Everyone introduced themselves and took a seat at the table.

“What do you do?” Finn inquired, staring at Hux.

“Internal Med.”

The group continued to chat and drink, Finn already feeling the effects of the alcohol on him.  
Finn kept on slurring words as the group mocked him.

“Hey look! It's Mr.Tall Dark and Angry over there!” Fin drooled, exaggerating the A in angry.  
The whole group turned to see Dr.Solo at the bar.  
Rey stood up, “I’m going to talk to him.”

“See you at your funeral!” Poe called, already raising another beer to his lips.

“Hello Dr.Solo,” Rey sat down at the barstool parallel from him.

“Rookie,” Dr.Solo returned, not even bothering to look at her. He wore a casual black button-down paired with some black trousers. If he weren't her superior, she might have tried flirting with him.

Rey huffed, he truly was insufferable, “At Least look at the person who's trying to make a conversation with you.”

“Well, you're talking to the wrong guy.” He retorted, staring at the near-empty cup in his hand. His large hands dwarfed the cup. Dr.Solo was powerfully built. It must have come from years of being in a gym. 

“Two scotches please,” Rey called out at the bartender. In minutes the bartender whips them up, delivering them to her. Rey slides one down at Dr.Solo.

“Thanks.”

Rey sipped her scotch, the alcohol burning her throat. She stared at the infamous doctor, watching his Adam's apple bob as he took a sip. He always seemed to be in thought, his inquisitive nature one of his most prominent traits. He caught her glance, mischief twinkling in his eyes. Why did the devil seem so handsome? Rey shook her head, this was her superior for crying out loud! 

“I’ll get the bill,” Dr.Solo called, whipping out his credit card. “See you, tomorrow rookie.” Dazed from the encounter, Rey headed back towards her friends when a vibration in her pocket stopped her. Picking out her phone she checked the caller ID. Her landlord.

“Hello?” 

“Miss Johnson but I’m sorry to inform you but you have been kicked out.” 

“Wait what? Why?” Rey cried. This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t afford anywhere else in this overpriced city. 

“Well the building was just recently checked and it violates some building codes. I will send you your deposit but you have to vacate the premises by noon tomorrow.” A click could be heard and the white noise of the phone buzzing greeted her ears. 

“No, No, NO!” Rey sobbed, tears threatening to spill. 

Rose heard her cries and headed up to her. “Rey, you okay?” 

“No, I’ve been kicked out! I have nowhere to live!”

Rose stood there, chewing her lip for a second. “Rey you can stay with me, Finn, and Poe if you don’t mind. We have an extra room and all you have to do is pay part of the rent.”  
“Wait really?” Rey stood up, rubbing her raw eyes. 

“Yup!”

Rey tackled Rose into a huge hug, almost knocking down the tiny girl in the process. “Thank you so much!” 

“It’ll be nice having a girl to live with, two guys can get stuffy anyways.”

Rey smiled, heading back to the group with Rose. 

Rose grinned back, “Hey guys! We have another roommate!” 

Finn was already out cold, leaning on Poes shoulder. Poe wolfishly grinned, taking another swig out of what it seemed to be his eighth beer, “Great! Cheaper rent!” Rey howled with laughter, helping the trio drag Finn out. Phasma giggled, bidding goodbye as she left with Hux. The crisp air of the cold autumn air hit Rey as they left the warmth of the bar.

“I’ll be there at 8 am okay?” Rey quickly scribbled her phone number down and handed it to Rose. 

“Great! I’ll send you the info, bye!” Rose chirped hauling Finn into a taxi. Rey smiled hailing another nearby taxi, it had only been one day, but this felt like the prologue of a long, exciting new chapter of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, first chapter. WOOHOO BITCHES. Y'all please tell me what you think. I value any thing! I just watched TROS and i'm not okay but thanks to fan fiction, everything might be okay. I don't know if i can keep a fluid updating schedule but i'll try. See y'all later bye!


	2. A Fresh Breath of Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey moves in with the squad, but a problem at work seems to spiral out of hand.

God was especially cruel today. Rain poured down the streets as Rey dragged her bag of stuff to Rose's apartment. The scent of coffee and rain filled her nostrils, eliciting a moan from her lips. The nearby coffee shop smelled heavenly at this time of day. Giving in to her desire, Rey lugged her two beige luggage through the tiny door frame. The coffee shop was a beauty in itself. The white brick walls contrasted with the ebony of the wooden floors. It was hipster Reys' dream. Her eyes roamed the expansive menu, the Cafe Mocha seemed decent. Once the young barista finished with the customer in front of her, Rey made her order. Stepping away from the register, Rey sighed from the divine scent. 

“Good morning rookie,” A voice remarked from behind her. Rey jumped, instantly recognizing the owner. She slowly turned around, not wanting to face her boss this early in the morning.

“Morning,” Rey noted, turning back to face the baristas at work.

Dr.Solo snorted a rare sound. “At least look at the person who's trying to make a conversation with you,” his snide comment hit her, the statement-making her recall last night. Sulking, Rey finally turned around to see Dr.Solo. Rey took a sharp intake or air, staring at the handsome figure in front of her. Dr.Solo opted for a black ensemble today, his raven trench coat hanging loosely on his broad shoulders paired with a charcoal turtleneck that hugged his frame. Rey prayed to God that he didn’t see the dash of her tongue that licked her lips as she stared him down like a piece of meat. 

“Hello Dr.Solo,” Rey retorted, wondering what else he needs. “Fancy coffee shop, eh?” 

Rey swore she saw a chuckle escape his plush lips. “Quite, it's one of my favorites. What brings you here?” 

“I’m moving today, gotta get as much caffeine as I can.”

Dr.Solo eyed her luggage near her hips. Rey continued to stare at him inquisitively. Dr.Solo wasn’t as bad as she thought. 

“Rey!” a chipper voice called from behind her. Turning around, Rey smiled at the barista who handed her the drink. Taking a small tentative sip, Rey's eyes lit up. The hints of chocolate paired with the bitterness of the espresso were pure delight. She couldn’t help but let out a moan. The caffeine decided to finally kick Rey awake and she checked her watch. ‘7;40, I’ll be fine,’ Rey smiled to herself. She turned to Dr.Solo, who seemed to envy the paper cup in her hands. 

“See you at work,” Rey bubbled, turning on her heel towards the exit. The fresh air enveloped her as she continued on her way to Roses. 

“Rey welcome!” Rose chirped, a coffee balanced in her hands. Rey grinned in return, dragging her luggage into the apartment. The apartment had a lovely charm, a dining table sat in the corner with colourful chairs circling it. The rough brick wall kept a nice rustic feeling. She continued exploring the house, the living room taking her breath away. The window to ceiling walls showed off the city's famous skyline, a corner fireplace warming the area up, and instead of couches, there were bean bags! Rey couldn’t resist the urge and leaped into a huge cerulean one.

“What was that? Oh, hey Rey,” rumbled a groggy Finn as he strolled into the living room. The bags and pale complexion hinting at his hangover. 

“Hey Finn, this place is great!” Rey giggled, feeling right at home.

Finn elicited a yawn, rubbing his tired eyes. “Follow me, I'll show you to your room.” Leaving the bean bag, which Rey promised to return to later, she grabbed her stuff and followed the hungover resident. They passed three doors, which Rey guessed were the others. Finally at the end of the hall stood a stark white door. “Ta-da! Here it is. Now if you excuse me I’m going to get a glass of water.”

Rey laughed, thankful her hangovers weren’t as bad as Finns. She turned to stare at the door, grasping the silver appliance in her hands and throwing the door open. The room was sparse, a simple queen bed sitting in the corner accompanied by a desk. She would need to visit IKEA later. She quickly began unpacking, constantly checking to make sure she wouldn’t be late. A sweet song escaping her lips as she worked. Ten minutes later and Rey was almost done, the room looking a bit less drabby. Grabbing her work bag and her lanyard, Rey left her room to explore the rest of the apartment. Her feet took her to the kitchen, where the trio sat. 

“Morning Rey,” Poe greeted, sipping on a mug of coffee. Rey returned the greeting, sitting down on a barstool. “Have you met BB yet?” He questioned, taking another sip. 

“Who's BB?” 

A grin was all she got when he dashed off to another part of the apartment. Turning to Rose, all she got was an eye roll. “Ta-da!” Poe exclaimed holding a ball of fur in his arms. Staring at the ball of fur, it barked, startling Rey. 

“Wha-” Rey was cut off when the ball of fur leaped out of Poes arms. The dog rushed towards Rey at breakneck speeds. The fluff knocked Rey to the ground, leaping onto her frame and attacking her with a series of licks. A pair of arms pulled the eager dog off her and helped her up. “Thanks, Finn.”

“That's BB, we found him on the street and just had to keep him. He's an Akita.” Poe grinned at the dog, running his fingers through the fur. 

Rey chuckled, “I know I just met him but I would die for BB.” The quad laughed, and Rey reached down to stroke the fur ball. 

The squad entered the glass doors of the hospital, the fragrant scent of cleaning supplies waking the whole squad up. They all split up, bidding goodbye to each other as they each left to their respective areas. Entering the locker room, Rey pulled off her clothes and got into a fresh pair of scrubs. Leaving the locker room, Rey made her way to the emergency department, passing by a couple of patients. But a gurgling choking sound met her ears and Rey turned to it. An elderly woman fell to the ground, her body hitting the ground with a thud. Rey rushed towards the lady, checking her pulse and breathing. 

“Her airway is blocked, we need to intubate!” Rey commanded a nearby nurse. 

“Dr.Johnson, we can’t. That patient has laryngeal edema, she was scheduled to have a tracheotomy later today,” The nurse reported, handing her a med-kit and a pair of gloves.

Rey huffed, she would get hell for this later from Dr.Solo. “I guess we're gonna do it here then,” Rey ripped open the med-kit, searching for the scalpel. She quickly sanitized the lady's neck and grasped the scalpel in her shaking hand. The frail woman's eyes were full of fear. Taking a deep breath, Rey made a 2-inch incision over the proximal trachea and cricoid cartilage. The scalpel disappearing under her skin to resurface later. Her fingers prodded the hole open, blood coating her fingers. “Tube,” Rey instructed, and the nurse handed it over. Carefully she slid the tube into the incision, and the lady began breathing. “Take deep even breaths,” she instructed as a pair of nurses hauled the lady onto a litter. Jitters filled her body as she pulled the slick gloves off her clammy hands.

“Dr.Johnson, my office, now!” Rey slumped her shoulders. This day was going to get worse. 

“Dr.Johnson, you know you can't perform any operations without a physician's consent?” Dr.Solo thundered, his hands slamming the surface of his desk. He stared into Rey's eyes, sucking the soul out of them. 

“She was dying! You know I couldn’t intubate! That would destroy her larynx!” Her voice thundered, staring the devil right into his eyes. 

“Her family could sue the hospital and get you fired if she dies!” Dr.Solo was now pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed in thought. Rey was silent, not even thinking about the deadly legal side of hospitals. 

“Solo, leave this poor girl alone.” The two looked up at the figure that had just entered the devil's territory. Dr.Organa waltzed into his office, seemingly extinguishing any fires with her mere presence. She seemed to walk with a regal air, smiling at the two bickering doctors. 

“Fine, you deal with this mess,” Dr.Solo stormed out of his office. Rey stared at the legendary Dr.Organa in awe. This woman could quiet the most insufferable doctors with one word. 

Dr.Organa smiled back at Rey, offering her hand. She took it, standing up to face the legendary doctor. “Dr.Johnson, don’t fret. You took the right course of action and you won’t suffer because of it.”

A smile bloomed onto her face, her smile reaching from ear to ear. “Thank you Dr.Organa, I won’t let you down.” Rey dashed out of the room, ready to face her next assignment. Dr.Organa sighed, residents these days.

The sound of beeping and hurried footsteps filled her ears as Rey dashed from room to room checking her patients. Only 8 hours into her 14-hour shift and Rey's feet were already ready to fall apart.

Rey was so tired that she didn’t hear the looming presence coming up from behind her. “Dr.Johnson, I see you’re doing well,” Dr.Solo remarked, using his left hand to rake his hands through his hair. Those luscious locks looked so soft and plush, dragged her attention away from everything else.

“Never been bet-” Her voice was cut off by screaming. The two whipped their heads towards the entrance of the facility, where a middle-aged man stood with a girl in his arms. The man had a gun pressed to the girl's head, whimpering coming from her mouth.

“Whos in charge here?” The man grunted, pulling the poor girl by her hair. “I need my meds now or I’ll shoot this girl and everyone in here!” 

“Me,” Dr.Solo stepped forward, taking in a deep breath. 

“Dr.So-” Rey whispered, but was cut off by his hand on her arm. His hand was surprisingly warm and comforting. 

The man grinned eerily, heading towards the pair. “Get me my drugs, NOW!” He thundered, pressing the barrel deeper into the girl's scalp. 

A calm voice came out of Dr.Solo, one that Rey never thought she would hear. “Give the girl to me and I will lead you there.” The man stood there, pondering his choices. Spontaneously, he threw the girl out of his grasp. The young girl hit her head and passed out. Rey lunged for the girl only to be caught by the man instead. 

“You better lead me to the right place or this girls pretty face will be blown apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, i'm on a roll bois. You can expect chapter three either today or tomorrow. I'm sorry if i'm not factual because i'm a high school student, not an actual doctor. The trachea thingy was from an episode from Chicago med. Don't worry there will be some Reylo and squad shenanigans later. Expect a trip to IKEA soon! Thanks for the support so far!


	3. Every Second Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is in a dangerous situation. Will she make it out in one piece?

The cool barrel of the handgun pressed into Rey's scalp as she walked with the man. Her heartbeat could be heard from miles away. She fidgeted with her fingers, toying with a loose strand of her hair. Her normally neat three buns were frazzled from the man's harsh pulling. Dr.Solo wasn’t doing so well either. She could hear his frantic breaths as they made their trek to the supply closet. His posture was rigid and he kept on running his fingers through his hair. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, and his fists kept on clenching. It looked as if he was about to punch the life out of the man holding her hostage.

“Well, where are the DRUGS!” The man demanded, the barrel digging deeper into her scalp. Her nails created crescent-shaped marks on her skin. 

“Just give me a minute,” Dr.Solo grunted, fear evident in his tone. They eventually reached a storage room, and Dr.Solo keyed in a code. As soon as his fingertips left the handle, the man barrelled into the room. Rey was yanked along, her petite frame engulfed by the guys sheer mass. The man quickly grabbed as much as he could, stuffing his backpack to the brim. 

Once he had his fill, he zipped his backpack shut and dragged Rey along by her hair. “Now lead me out,” his gruff voice startling her. She could feel her scalp screaming in agony as she was pulled out of the door. Dr.Solo rushed out behind, “Aren’t you gonna release her?” 

He smirked, and a bad feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. “Of course. But not until I’m outta here,” his voice alone frightened Rey, knowing that her life was in this addict's hands. The duo began making the way towards the exit, his constant pulling making her sore. Nurses and patients hid, cowering behind anything that could protect themselves. She could still hear the click of Dr.Solos' dress shoes behind her. The blare of sirens and the flashing of blue and red lights comforted her as they approached the doorway. The automatic doors opened for the pair and they marched into the crisp afternoon air. 

Policemen in bulletproof vests circled the entrance, guns raised and pointing at the man. “PUT HER DOWN,” an automated voice hit her ears. The man only jabbed the gun harder, and a whimper escaped her mouth. 

“Get me a car, and I will leave her in one piece,” he retorted, his finger dangerously close to the trigger. She could feel her life flashing before her eyes. Was this how she would end? 

Rey could feel his grip on her loosen a tad, and it seemed that Dr.Solo noticed as well. Dr.Solo lunged at the guy with lighting speed, hitting the unsuspecting man square in back. She fell forward with the man, hugging her arms into her chest to brace herself. A gunshot could be heard, but Rey didn't know where it went. In milliseconds, the police were on him like flies. Handcuffs on him in an instant. Rey sat up, taking the time to register what had just happened. A groan escaped someone's lips, and Rey instantly turned to the voice.

“Dr.Solo!” She was next to him in an instant, quickly scanning his body. His eyes blinked open, staring back at Rey's hazel orbs. She sighed in relief. “Are you okay?” She asked, her eyes full of fear. This man just saved her.

“Yup, the bullet just seemed to graze me,” he stated, pointing at the crimson blood that was leaking out of his side. “Thankfully that addict has shitty aim.” She quickly pressed her palms against the wound, his blood covering her hands. The fraction of a smile crept onto her face. That fact that he was spitting curses was quite funny to her. The rock hardness of his body made her wonder if he was built all over. A flush spread across her cheeks, and she shook the thought away. Paramedics quickly took over her role, cleaning up the wound promptly. She never thought being a doctor would be so troublesome. She made her rounds quickly, tending to each patient with care. Rey sighed and made her way to her last patient. His black hair was even more unruly, a couple of hairs out of place. He seemed to be reading multiple reports, his mind never wavering. 

“Dr.Solo.”

“Dr.Johnson,” Rey's brow quirked an inch and she headed into his room. She stared at him. This was the man that had saved her life an hour ago. “Am I discharged yet?” 

His midnight eyes caught hers, so much was hiding behind them. “Soon, how are you doing?” Rey sat on the edge of his bed, twiddling with her thumbs. He had risked his own life for her, without giving thought to the effect. 

He quirked a grin, “Never been better.” She smiled back and handed him discharge papers to sign. Within minutes Dr.Solo was back up onto his feet pulling on his black trench coat. He buttoned each one carefully and ran his digits through his luscious hair. No matter what happened, Dr.Solos hair always looked so damn fine. “See you, tomorrow rookie.”

“See you, Dr.Solo.”

Rey crashed onto a bean bag. Closing her eyes, she reflected on today's events. It was only her second day yet it felt like her 1000th. The nearby fireplace warmed her toes as she wiggled them. But only minutes into her relaxation, Rey heard a slam and the fast pace of feet enter the apartment. 

“REY, ARE YOU OKAY?!” Rose barreled into the living room. Finn and Poe were close behind, out of breath and gasping for air. She could see the Poe mumble something about Rose into Finn's ear, eliciting a chuckle out of the resident. Rey nodded, sinking deeper into the comfort of the beads. But a hug startled the resident. Opening her eyes, Rey peered down through her lashes to see Rose gripping her tightly. Finn and Poe following in her lead. 

“Calm down guys, I’m not hurt at all,” Rey smiled at her friends who truly cared for her. Rey never had many people caring for her as she grew up, and these people who genuinely cared for her brought tears to her eyes. 

“Buddy, you okay?” Finn asked, worry coating his expression. Rey laughed back, wiping her tears with her olive sleeve. She nodded and nuzzled her head back into the warm embrace. 

Poe was the first to leave the embrace standing up and brushing imaginary dirt off his thighs. “To celebrate this moment of true friendship, let's eat!” his mocking accent making the group chuckle. 

“Yes, let's eat.”

The squad was surrounding the birch table, a feast on the table. Rey could already hear her stomach rumbling in delight. The table was covered in many dishes, ranging from an oven-baked macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes. Rey pondered how Rose could whip up so much delicious-looking food so quickly. They dug in, the ravenous squad clearing the table in minutes. 

“Rose, you truly outdid yourself,” Rey thanked, wiping her mouth with a napkin. 

Rose only smiled in return, “Just wait until Christmas rolls around. Then you’ll truly see the extent of my skills.”

Rey's stomach eagerly grumbled in response. 

The days turned quickly to weeks as Rey's skills rose. She was one of the top residents, others all turning to her for a second opinion. The bleach smell of the hospital now comforted her, and she got used to the blindingly bright lights. While standing at the nurses' station, Rey heard a voice shake her out of thought.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Phasma grinned, leaning up against a nearby beam. Phasma was truly talented herself, always thinking outside the box. 

“I’m doing my best, the sleep deprivation still hitting me like a truck,” she joked. This was absolute hell, but she would survive. The thrill and satisfaction she got from this job made her want to work even harder. Rey took a sip of her coffee, the caffeine hitting her in all the right places. 

“Hows Mr.Grumpy Pants. He totally favours you,” and coffee sputtered out of Rey's mouth. Dr.Solo? Favouring a simple resident. He hates residents! He hates everyone! 

“I think your hunch is wrong,” Rey wiped her mouth clean. Dr.Solo was an esteemed physician with no tolerance for people lower than him. When she was done, Phasma only grinned back at her devilishly. 

“C’mon, everyone here knows it. Your name is the only one he knows out of all the residents. His angry demeanour changes around you. He treats us like garbage while he cares about your opinion. And you're not that bad looking yourself,” Phasma smirked. Yet again, Rey spat out another mouthful of coffee. She would need to work on that. 

“Phasma, I think the sleep deprivation is getting to you,” Rey swiped her mouth clean with a nearby tissue. Phasma must be crazy. He holds all of the residents to the same standards, right?

“Honey, when have I ever been wrong?” Phasma chuckled, leaving the resident to ponder the evidence alone. For the last few hours of her shift, Rey spent them thinking. He was her superior, and she was his intern. That's all he thought of her, right?

“Dr.Johnson, what's gotten into you?” speak of the devil, Dr.Solo walked into the break room, arms crossed and a stern expression coating his face. Rey was at a loss of words, not knowing what to do or say. “You misdiagnosed that lady over there, and that young boy as well. You nearly killed them! Those were rookie mistakes!” He thundered. His voice shook her to the core. He stared into her orbs, and she felt as if he was staring right into her soul. She couldn’t answer him, not truthfully at least. This resulted in an exasperated growl escaping his lips. “Dr.Johnson, I thought you were better than this.”

Those words hit deep. Her idol stood up and left the room leaving Rey alone with the silence. What did she do to deserve this? He questioned her abilities as a doctor. A doctor needed to be professional and not have their emotions affect their performance. She dug her fingers into her scalp, pulling at the hazel strands. But then the realization hit her like a brick wall. She wasn’t doing this for him, she was doing this for herself. Fuck all his high standards. She would break those and replace them with hers. With newfound confidence flowing through her veins, Rey stood up and left the break room, ready to give the world Rey Johnsons A-game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! This one isn't as long as I hoped as it would be but its better than nothing. This has been really fun and I appreciate everything! The next chapter is coming sooon! It will have a much lighter tone than this one.


	4. Shenanigans Ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad head out to decorate Reys room. What adventures will they face? Will they come out with more than they bargained for?

The squad was exhausted, to say the least. Three months of residency sure does a lot to your life outside of work. But today was different. Today was the beginning of their weekend. Albeit they only had two days of rest before they were thrown back into the devils' pit, they were determined to spend it to the best of their ability. Reys' busy schedule had left her with no time to properly furnish her room. So their first stop was IKEA.

The squad stood in front of the neon yellow and blue furniture store, determined expressions coating their faces. The scent of Swedish meatballs filled their noses as they stepped into the furniture superstore. Devilish smiles spreading onto their faces.

“Last one in pays for lunch!” Poe sped off up the escalator dodging children and adults alike. The others quickly followed in his lead. Rey was in last, right on Rose's neck. Poe was already in a long lead, nimbly dodging couches and end tables. Finn wasn’t as lucky though, his limber legs running smack into a coffee table. Instead of helping the poor boy up, Rey simply flipped him off, earning a groan from the resident. Now with one contender down, only three remained. They had entered the living room storage area, bookshelves and tv-stands filling the room.

She saw a stand, short enough for her to leap over, but too tall for Rose too. With a burst of speed, she leaped over the stand like an elegant gazelle. Sticking her tongue out at the flabbergasted Rose, Rey sprinted to catch up to Poe. Poe must have had experience at this though, because he nimbly dodged furniture as if this was his second home. He was a blur, his curly hair the only way Rey could keep track of him. But although he was faster, Rey had her brains on her side. The bedroom stuff was only three rooms away, and time was slipping. A stumble behind her indicated that Rose was already quickly catching up to her. A basin full of toilet brushes caught her attention. Grabbing a black one, Rey steadied her breathing and locked her eyes on the target. The toilet brush sailed through the air gracefully, hitting its target with a thud. 

Poe abruptly stopped, rubbing his head where the toilet brush had hit. But Rey quickly stepped into the lead. The beds were only meters away, she could already feel the plush blankets on her skin. 10 meters. 7 meters. The soft bed never seemed so alluring to Rey. 5 meters. 3 meters. 2 meters. Rey prepared her legs and launched off of them. She was flying through the air. Until she wasn’t. A heavy body knocked her out of the air. The pair falling onto the carpeted floor with an ungraceful flop. Opening her eyes, Rey saw the body that had knocked her out of the air fly onto a nearby bed. A smirk graced her assailants' face. Finn never looked so punchable before. Poe and Rose were already on beds themselves, leaving poor Rey disgruntled on the floor. 

“Alright, lunch is on me. But let's get to actually shopping,” Rey pulled herself off the ground, accepting Rose's hand. The squad quickly got themselves together, perusing through the large array of beds. She quickly settled on a dark bed. It had storage for all sorts of stuff and small side tables hanging from the headboard. They picked up some box shelves, the same ebony colour as the bed. Two black extendable wall lights were thrown in as well as string lights. She also picked out a standing mirror and a large circular one. A simple black and wood desk was scribbled down onto the notepad, paired with a swivel chair. 

The next stop was food, and oh boy were the squad hungry. Rey ordered a classic, Swedish meatballs, mashed potatoes, and a slice of garlic toast. Poe went heavier, ordering 15 meatballs, a slice of carrot cake, and the soup of the month. Finn was moderate, ordering fish and chips, a salad, and a cinnamon bun. Rose went with salmon with vegetable medallions and a chocolate overload cake. The scent alone made Rey's stomach grumble in anticipation. In minutes, the food was inside their stomachs. 

Finally, they reached the market area. Grabbing all sorts of stuff, their cart began to pile up. While passing the toilet brushes, Poe angrily glared at them, causing Rey to chuckle in response. She threw one in just to spite him. When they passed the houseplants, Finn grabbed one for everyone. A bonsai for Rose, a cactus for Poe, a calathea for himself, and a marble pothos for Rey. 

As they reached the self-serve area, they challenged each other to a race. There were two teams, Finn and Rose, and Poe and Rey. Whichever team brought back their half of the furniture to the check out first wins. The losing team pays for frozen yogurt. The adrenaline coursed through Rey's veins as she sat on the cart, Poe piloting. Rose was piloting with Finn in the cart. She cast a grin at Rose, who flipped her off instead. 

“Three, two, one, GO!” Cried an IKEA worker they had roped in. The race was on. Rey's team was in charge of getting the bed, the desk, and the standing mirror. The latter team was in charge of the shelves, lights, circular mirror, and the desk chair. A squeal erupted from Rey's mouth as Poe sped off.

“Aisle 32!” She called, Poe expertly steering the cart 90 degrees. “27, 28, 29, 30! Stop!” Rey instructed hopping off the cart. Poe screeched the cart to a stop and began helping Rey lift the heavy boxes. Once they were done, Rey hopped back on and Poe began once again. “Aisle 16!” Poe pulled a U-turn, the cart slanted and Rey held on for dear life. They passed many strange glares but they continued on. Their cart narrowly dodged a young boy, “Poe what the fu- '' ReyC was cut off by Poe pulling another sharp turn. Her voice caught in her throat. 

“34, right?” Poe inquired, pulling the cart to a stop. Rey nodded in return, the two liftings the desk onto their cart. 

“One last stop! Let's do this Poe!” Rey chortled, then took off once again. The air whipped by as they sped off, her melodious laughs could be heard from a mile away. Finally, they reached the last item, Rey chucking it onto the cart and leaping on.”Gas it Poe!” he obeyed, using a final burst of energy to send them down the aisle. 

A cackle could be heard from behind the duo as she peered back. The most terrifying sight she ever saw met her eyes. Rose, a determined expression on her face was piloting a Finn who was standing on top of their haul with toilet brushes in his hands. “Poe! To your left!” Just in time, Poe veered right, narrowly dodging a toilet brush being thrown his way. Another came their way, grazing her left arm. Poe grunted, meandering through the aisle. Only 5 meters remained. The cash register never seemed so close. With a final grunt, Poe used his remaining energy to push Rey forward, the cart and her speeding towards the finish line.

"REY! SAVE YOURSELF!" Poe roared, watching her roll away. With a brave face, he turned to face the other duo. As Rey wheeled into the checkout line, she watched in horror as Poe sacrificed himself. Rose screeched the cart to a stop, sending Finn flying. He landed on top of Poe, sending both men toppling to the ground. Breathy laughs escaped the duo as Rey and Rose came to the boys' attention. 

With frozen yogurts in the squads' hands, they headed to their next stop. They were heading to Home Depot. The walls in Rey's new room were rather bland, so she wanted to pick a new colour to freshen the room up. While she was speaking to an employee about different shades, a wolf whistle behind her distracted her. Behind her was truly a sight to behold. Finn and Rose were standing in a cart holding rakes. Poe was pushing them, circling around the aisles and doing doughnuts wherever he saw fit. 

“Who are those people..” the employee muttered under his breath, a hand hitting his forehead in disbelief. 

“Those are my kids,” she returned, snickering. 

“Wooh, that sure was a day,” Poe huffed, falling onto a bean bag. BB came up to him, licking his face, causing a chuckle to come from the exhausted resident. “Well, the days just began. We still have to build everything,” Rose called from the kitchen. Rey grunted in agreement and began clearing her sparse room out to prepare the room for paint.

Green painters tape covered the walls, with clear plastic protecting the floors. Rey had changed into an old t-shirt and shorts. She had chosen a midnight navy blue colour to compliment the dark oak floors and ebony furniture she had chosen. Quickly getting to work, they each picked up a paint roller and got to work. They were only 10 minutes in when the first antics arose. A splotch of paint hit Poe square in the back, causing Rose to giggle. She was caught red-handed, or I guess blue handed in this case. In return, a glob of paint hit her in the face, and the game was on.

Rey hid in the corner, trying to complete the job until paint hit her in the back of the head.  
“Whoever that was, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!” she screamed, using her paint roller as a weapon. Getting into a fighting stance, she turned around slowly, and she swore you could hear their heartbeats. Two paint-covered hands pointed to the culprit. Finn. With lighting agility Rey didn’t know she possessed, she barreled towards the poor guy. With her paint rod, she brought him to his butt and with the other end, she hit him with the foam roller. Paint splattered all over. She continued to cover Finn in paint, and soon she was done with him. All that remained was a poor Finn completely covered from head to toe in paint. The trio knew never to mess with Rey ever again. 

Lugging a box into her freshly painted room, the last IKEA box was in her room. Now it was time to solve the puzzle that was IKEA furniture. Rose sat down next to her, clean and free from any paint from earlier. The two worked quickly, the desk, then the bed, and some shelves were finished in two hours flat. Rose excused herself to prepare dinner, and Finn and Poe joined in with the building. 

But there was a problem. Finn and Poe were hopeless when it came to assembling IKEA furniture. Although they were both med school graduates, they were as if they had two left feet. 

“Finn, look at me!” Poe chaffed, using the lamp arms as tusks. Finn howled, tilting his head back as he laughed. An echoing smack could be heard as Rey swatted the two metal poles out of his mouth. 

“Poe, why the fuck would you put those in your mouth!” Rey thundered, Finn and Poe cowering from her. 

“Sorry, sorry, sor-” he was cut off with a spank to the head. 

Clutching his poor head, Poe finally shut up. 

Another hour had passed and Rey's room was finally complete. She lit a scented bath and body works candle to diffuse the paint scent. The fresh smell of peaches filled the room, and the candlelight let off a light glow to the room. Crashing onto her duvet, she inhaled the crisp aroma of peaches. She was about to drift off until the ringing off her cell phone cut her off. Peering up at the LCD screen, an unknown number was displayed. Her curiosity got to the best of her and she picked up, bringing the cool metal to her ear. 

“Hello, Dr.Johnson?” A voice from the other end met her ears. A voice she didn’t want to hear during her break. Sighing in discontent, she unwillingly answered.

“Hello Dr.Solo,” she numbly returned. He was the last person she wanted to speak to at the moment. After that fateful day, she worked her ass off. Diagnosing people left and right, she quickly rose in the ranks. He would always try to talk to her, but she would ghost him. He was the one who crushed her dreams. She needed time to build them back up again. 

“I have a patient, 29, achy joints, unexplained fever, and butterfly rash," he stated, a hint of playfulness was in his voice. 

“Have you thought about lupus?” she inquired, now sitting up straight.

“If it were lupus I wouldn’t be calling you. It's never lupus. Could you come down here, I need a second opinion. All the other dimwits that are on today are convinced of its lupus. I’m not,” his deep and warm voice sent tingles down her spine. He wanted her to come and help him! The legendary doctor Solo wanted Rey to help him with a case. But her other side told her not to do this. To refuse to spite him. Her pride and ego were nudging her to that option. He was showing weakness, which meant there was a crack in his cold exterior. She could just heckle him and hang up. But why didn’t she?

“I’ll see you in 15,” her voice betrayed her. She knew she shouldn’t be involving herself with him. But her pride was overshadowed by her curiosity. A grunt of approval on the other end signified that she could hang up. Her thumb booped the button, and the white noise that followed haunted her. Why did she do that? Especially on her break? Standing up, she pulled on a pair of scrubs from her closet and grabbed her work bag. 

Halfway out the door, a grunt from Rose caught her. “What do you think you’re doing?” Rose's hands were on her hips, her brows furrowed. 

“I’m pulling a raincheck on dinner, Solo called and needs me down there,” she replied, her fingers toying with a loose thread on her bag. Rose's expression changed from astonishment to confusion. 

“I’ll save some for you.” 

Rey nodded and turned around. A click could be heard as she gently shut the door and made her way to the subway. Whatever Dr.Solo threw at her, she would throw it back with even more force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! It was really fun writing this chapter and I hope ya'll find it acceptable. More Reylo is to come, but this is a slow burn my dudes. I hope y'all will have a Merry Christmas!


	5. 20:48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey come to aid Dr.Solo in diagnosing a patient. But complications draw out hard memories for Dr.Solo.

The crisp evening air stung Rey's nostrils as she walked in the all too familiar emergency room. Albeit she has only worked there for three months, the hospital felt like a home away from home. Heading to the locker room, the bustle of the busy hospital filled her ears. Chucking her stuff into her assigned locker, she turned around and left the room to face whatever problem Dr.Solo has. 

“Rookie,” Dr.Solo turned to acknowledge Rey as he handed her the patient's chart.

“Well hello to you too,” she returned, her eyes roaming all over the report. She didn’t notice Dr.Solos eyes roaming over her as well. The patient was young, a few years older than herself, but undeniably young. “Have you done an ANA?”

He bobbed his head in response. 

“Hello Mr.Wiebe my name’s Dr.Johnson, I’m gonna ask you a couple of questions, ok?” She turned to the patient, keenly aware of Dr.Solos burning gaze. He nodded. “Have you been taking any medicine prior to this?”

“Um, yeah actually. I got prescribed this thing called dabigatran. Dunno why but that's what my family doctor gave me,” he shrugged his shoulders. Why would someone so young be given a blood thinner? “I’ve been taking it for a couple of years but it never really worked so I stopped.”

Rey chewed on her pen. This new realization could change everything. But it also opens even more flood gates. “Do you get frequent pain anywhere?” 

“I get some throbbing down in my leg but it's probably from when I tore my ACL.”

She scribbled note notes on his page and looked back up into his blue orbs. “How did that happen?”

Then the young man went on about his adventure, he was a pro surfer turned monk. But midway in his monk training, he ripped it while performing martial arts. He had gotten surgery to fix it five years ago.

“Thank you for your time Mr.Wiebe,” Rey got up and headed out of the room. Dr.Solo trailing right behind her. The duo eventually made it to an empty staff room. Rey reached her arm out to flick on the lights. “It certainly sounds like lupus but I see where you’re coming from,” she flipped through his pages. 

“The blood thinners were probably prescribed right after his ACL surgery, but why would he need to take them for years?” Dr.Solos fingers played with his pen, the clicking noise filling the room. She sighed and sat down. She could be at home eating a grand dinner with the crew, but she was with the devil at work. With Lupus out the door, a hundred new diseases followed in its absence. 

“How did you even get my number,” her voice broke the silence. Dr.Solo seemed taken aback, even if it was only for a second. But his cool facade slipped back into place, his gaze seemingly hardening in seconds. 

“I asked some nurses,” his short blatant answer surprised her. She had only given her number to a few nurses, so he must have had to ask many of them. The mere thought cheered her up a bit. 

The sound of the door being thrust open broke the comfortable silence that hung between them. A short pale nurse barged in, her breathing unsteady. “Dr.Solo! Your patient is in cardiac arrest!” A worried glance was exchanged between the two as they quickly followed the nurse out the door. Rey tailed behind the two, lost in thought. Within a minute they arrived at the scene that was ahead of them. A frantic nurse was performing CPR with another stationed at a defibrillator. Upon noticing the two, they quickly switched spots with the nurses. Rey hopped onto CPR, with Dre.Solo on the defibrillator. 

“Epi, charge to 200!” Rey called over the distress. Sweat began beading on her forehead, her breath already wild. 

“Clear!” Dr.Solo shouted, the paddles in his hands. Rey whipped her arms up, stepping away from the fading patient. He placed the paddles on his chest, and the electricity flew from the machine to the patient. His body jolted, and Rey quickly felt for a pulse. But no beat came to her. Rolling up her sleeves she continued compressions. 

“Epi, charge to 200!” Rey repeated, Dr.Solos frantic breaths could be heard. The nurses around her worked like an army. Although it was chaos, it was organized chaos. Everyone knew their role and played it perfectly. 

“Charging, charged,” a nurse's voice called.

“Clear!” Dr.Solo roared. Rey repeated the same familiar steps. She had performed this procedure a thousand times in med school, but this was her first time doing it in real life. Everything was accelerated and so much harder to do than on those creepy dummies. One of them even had ‘Kylie Jenner’ lips. The sound of the defibrillator going off brought her out of thought. This was no time to be remembering fond memories. This dude was dying for Pete's sake! She checked his pulse one more time, but it simply wasn’t there. But Dr.Solo refused to give up. He replaced Rey on compressions, sweat dripping off his forehead.

The nurses looked concerned, but many left. “Dr.Solo, he’s gone,” Rey grabbed his arm, trying to break whatever had come across him. But that didn’t stop him. 

“Epi, now!” his voice seemed panicked, the compressions getting faster.   
“Dr.Solo, stop!” she cried, but nothing broke the trance. She looked at him, and he seemed so vulnerable. His walls came crumbling down, and instead of a mighty beast stood a cowering knight. She raised her hand to his cheek, “Dr.Solo.” His face was rough, stubble coating his chin. But she stroked his face in comforting circles.

That broke him. The compressions came to a stop. He stared into her eyes, so full of emotion. Rey had never seen this man so vulnerable before. He always had such a mean demeanour. How could one patient break that? “Time of death, 20:48,” Rey pulled off her gloves and grabbed a sheet to cover the body with. Dr.Solo nodded solemnly at her and left the room. The door slammed shut behind her and elicited a flinch from her. She draped the cool blue sheet on top of the body. This young man had so much potential, and she could have helped him reach it. But instead, fate made their choice. 

Dr.Solo was nowhere to be seen. Rey wandered the halls, looking for the doctor. She noticed a nurse from the earlier head down the hall. She jogged up to the nurse, “Excuse me, I’m Dr.Johnson, Rey Johnson,” Rey smiled, shaking her hands with the nurse. 

“I’m Emilia,” she returned, a smile gracing her lips. 

“Have you seen Dr.Solo?” Rey chewed her lip. 

Her head tilted in question, but realization dawned on her face. “He's probably in his office, best not to disturb him though.”

“Why?” Rey knew he was known for his temper, but he wouldn’t rip her to shreds, would he?

A soft chuckle came out of Emila's mouth. “Dr.Solo is always like this when he loses a patient. He’s already so broody, but it makes him even more broody.”

Nodding her head in thanks, Rey turned on her foot to find the dragons den. 

Taking a deep breath, Rey knocked on his door. After thirty seconds she knocked again. And still no response. “Dr.Solo, I’m coming in,” she turned the handle and opened the door. She hadn’t been here since that time she performed that emergency tracheostomy. The old lady ended up getting her some fresh flowers and a box of chocolates as thanks a month after. Closing the door, Rey turned to see Dr.Solo hunched over his desk. His head was in his hands and he was silent as the night.

“Why are you here? You’re excused,” his voice was raw with emotion. Those words hit her hard, but she walked up to his desk anyway. Some strange urge inside of her pulled her towards the man. 

“Dr.So..” before she could even finish saying his name, he shot up out of his desk. 

“I SAID YOU’RE EXCUSED!” he roared, falling back down into his seat. Regret flashed in his eyes.

She was taken aback by his outburst. He had always criticized her before, but this one stung. “Dr.Solo I came out of my break to help you with this case. The least you could do is let me help you!” the words came out harsher than she had intended, but it seemed to hit a chord deep within him. 

“I-I’m sorry Rey,” he admitted, raking his hands through his hair. That was the first time he had called her by his name. It was always rookie or Johnson, but she didn’t mind it at all. “I’m not the doctor you thought I was, I’m weak. I always feel so helpless whenever I lose a patient. I could have fixed it if I were quicker or smarter.”

“Dr.Solo, you're wrong.” 

He looked up at her, ready for whatever she had planned to throw at him. 

“You’re usually never wrong, but this time you are. You’re the best doctor I've ever met. Even though you can be a dickhead sometimes, that is what makes you so great. You never give up on a case whenever it leads to a dead end. You truly care about the wellbeing of your patients, and not just look at them as people who pay your bills. You are the most hardworking, smartest, and strongest person I’ve ever met,” Rey was breathless after her rant. But realization dawned on her. She just called Dr.Solo a dickhead. She was so dead. But she wasn’t.

A chuckle escaped his full lips. “Dickhead, I thought you were more creative than that rookie.” His laugh was possibly the most charming thing she had ever heard. 

“I’m sorry Dr.Solo,” she panicked. She was going to get the worst cases from now on.

“It's okay, I guess I owe you the truth after I berated you for no meaning,” he sighed, fingers rubbing his temples. “When I was younger, my father died. I was driving his car after having a wild time at a party. He came to pick me up from the party. He always hated me for going to them. Never wanted me to turn out like him,” Dr.Solo smiled at that thought. “While he was on his way to get me, he was hit by a drunk driver. He was rushed to the ER. While he was on the hospital bed he called me. I thought he was joking at first, but he was dead serious. I panicked and began making my way to the hospital, but he told me how much he loved me. Then I knew it was too late,” tears began making their way into his eyes. “He was dead when I got there. If I wasn’t dumb, he could be alive today.”

A single tear fell out of his eye, but Rey wiped it away. “Dr.Solo, everyone makes mistakes, but we learn to grow from them. We all have our ups and downs, but we learn to accept them. I’ve made so many mistakes, and I regret so much. But we can only change our futures,” Rey stared into his glassy eyes. He was so vulnerable, but he trusted her enough to show her this side of him. Rey admired that and wiped another tear away. They were so close, Rey didn’t know how they even got this close. She stared at his lips, so close and inviting. 

Dr.Solo grunted and pulled away from her. She felt as if his stare alone put her into a trance. “Don’t call me that,” his gruff voice perked her ears up. Turning to him, she stared at him questioningly.

“Do you want me to call you dickhead instead?” a laugh threatening to come out of her. 

“No,” he shook his head fondly.”Call me Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol theres 2020 words. Just in time for the new year! Hope yall enjoyed this bad boy.


	6. Maz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben start to adapt to a normal life as attending and resident. Working together seems to be easier than ever. But when mystery's and rumors start to unfold, will Reys curiosity get the better of her?

A week has passed since the last incident. Not that Rey was complaining though. Her relationship with Ben was improving, and he didn’t look at her like a piece of trash anymore. That was an improvement.

“Phasma, you’re on this case. Male, 57, history of brain trauma,” Bens voice knocked her out of thought. It was still so weird calling him Ben now, not the all too familiar Dr.Solo. He worked fluidly as if he had been doing this since he was out of the womb. Shoving her hands into her scrubs, Rey fiddled with her pager until Ben eventually called out her name. She was the last one left, with raised questions in her head.

“Rookie, you’re with me today,” Ben grunted, grabbing the last chart that lay on the table. He turned on the ball of his heel, making a full 360 and heading off. His long limber legs were quite tough to keep up with.

“Ben, you could at least slow down a bit,” an exasperated huff escaped Rey, her legs straining with more effort than usual to keep up with the six three fridge that was Ben Solo. An amused smirk was all he gave in return. A pair of ebony garamond glasses lay upon his nose, raising slightly when he smirked. A slight she could feel her heart have an arrhythmia. 

“Today, we will not be in the emergency,” Ben spoke, “we’re helping with a special patient today.” A confused expression graced her face but continued on anyway. They ended up in the elevator minutes later. Rey couldn’t help but stare at her attending that stood across from her. His face was twisted in which Rey guessed was thought. She had never seen him in glasses before, but she wasn’t complaining. The familiar ring alerted them that they had arrived on floor 6.

As they continued down the hallways, Rey's thoughts escaped to another place. Who was so important that Ben would need her to be there with him? Especially since he was a renowned emergency doctor, not well known for doing stuff out of his repertoire. Ben seemed to have been able to read her thoughts, turning his head to look at her. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t take too long.”

Ben knocked softly on a light oak door as he turned the knob, opening the door. He gestured for Rey to enter, following in after her. The room was a simple hospital room, yet somehow it felt more comforting. The normally tan plaster walls were covered with travel postcards, ranging from Rome, all the way to Easter Island. Fresh floral bouquets filled the room, bringing vibrancy to a normally damp room. In the center of the hospital bed lay an old woman, frail and simple. But when Rey locked eyes, so much was conveyed through those wise brown orbs. Her gaze turned from Rey, then to Ben, her eyes lighting up like the brightest fireworks.

“Ben! Honey come here!” The old woman spoke, her voice oozing with warmth. Ben complied, making it over to her in three strides. He knelt down, offering the kind old woman a kiss on the cheek. Now, this was a completely different Ben she had never met.

“Maz, this is my resident, Rey,” Ben gestured to her, and Rey awkwardly waved in return. The kindest smile is what she got in return.

“Darling come over here. Any friend of Bens is a friend of mine,” Maz gestured with her pale hands. Rey followed her instructions, making her way to her bedside. 

“What brings you two here today?” Maz smiled kindly. 

“I heard about your fall the other day..” Ben began, worry coating his expression.

“Oh Ben, that's nothing to worry about! You know your mother is taking excellent care of me.” Rey raised her eyebrows in question. She had never heard about Ben's mother before. 

Ben cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with this topic. “Maz was diagnosed with Crohn's disease ten years ago, she's been in the hospital most of that time,” Ben spoke, a flash of sadness displaying across his features. “Maz, Rey and I are going to do some tests to make sure it hasn’t developed further, do you want anything?”

“A glass of water dear,” Maz smiled as Ben headed off. Rey quickly began her tests. “You know, I helped raise that young man,” Maz said fondly, Rey's head whipping up in curiosity. 

“Really? I can’t imagine a young Ben Solo.”

“Oh dear, a trouble maker he was,” Mazs eyes met hers, “he was fine as a child, but a rebellious teenager he was.”

Rey's eyes widened. No way Ben could’ve been a bad boy as a kid.

“He got into trouble, stealing his parents' cars and having wild parties. He was bringing girls home every week,” Maz chuckled softly, “I might even have a picture of him.”

“I would love to see that,” Rey laughed, drawing blood from Maz’s left arm. 

She motioned to a thick book that lay on a couch nearby, and Rey left to grab it. It was heavy, the brown leather was worn from years of use. Intricate details were spread on top of the cover, swirls enchanting the cover. Rey handed Maz the book, and she flipped it open. She turned many pages, too many for Rey to count until she settled on one. 

“Here is Ben in his emo phase,” a picture of young Ben was eternally framed in the plastic. Ben's hair was unnaturally black, covering half of his pale face. Thick liner encircled his eyes, and all of his clothes must have come from Hot Topic. He wore the chunky black boots with what seemed to be silver buckles encircling his legs. Black skinny jeans covered his legs with a long silver wallet chain dangling off his side. It was all held up by a spiked belt. He wore a graphic tee with the words “I wish my lawn was Emo.. so it would cut itself.” Howls of laughter escaped Rey's mouth, her eyes tearing up instantly. Rey never thought emo Ben would’ve ever existed. Maz joined in on the laughter, flipping to show her another picture.

“Heres bad boy Ben,” Maz gestured to another picture. This Ben wore baggy blue jeans, his hair cropped close to his head. He wore a wife-beater, which was paired with a leather jacket. Jordans and a tilted Chicago Bulls hat finished the outfit. 

“Oh my gosh!” Rey's eyes bulged at the sight. He looked like Jamie Foxx and all of the backstreet boys at the same time. 

“And here's middle school Be-” Mazs gentle voice was cut off by a petrified Bens. 

“Maz!” In a flash Ben was slamming the photo book that lay on Maz’s lap in seconds, a chorus of giggles filling the room. The look on Bens face was priceless, a mixture of hatred and embarrassment. 

“Ben, don’t be so upset!” Maz giggled, taking the water cup out of Bens hands. 

“I rather liked seeing bad boy Ben,” Rey joined in, seeing the tips of Bens ears flush. 

“Rey, if you’re done, we can leave,” Ben coughed awkwardly, fixing his glasses. Nodding, Rey picked up her stuff and bid Maz goodbye with a smile.

The elevator had never seemed so fun. 

“Soooo, about emo Ben.”

An exasperated huff escaped his lips, as he rested his head back onto the metal. “That's not a period of my life I’m particularly proud of.”

“Don’t tell me that you applied to work for Hot Topic once,” Rey joked.

“Perhaps.” The ding of the elevator stopped them, allowing Ben to escape from the conversation. Rey erupted into a fit of giggles getting weird looks from people all over. But knowing little angsty emo Ben was worth it. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Have you heard the rumour?” Phasma inquired, staring at Rey as she munched on a package of chips. Lunch had finally rolled by, and they were eating in the cafeteria. 

“What rumour?” Poe entered, with Rose and Finn on his tail. 

“Hey!” Rey smiled, scooching over, patting the seat next to her. 

“About Dr.Skywalkers' mysterious disappearance. Apparently, he's caught the coronavirus!” Phasma laughed. The whole table joined in. Dr.Skywalker was quite the traveler, but he never dared to step foot into China. Apparently, the doctors there scared him too much. 

“Isn’t he Dr.Organa's brother?” Rey asked. 

“Yeah, he was the previous chief of medicine,” Finn nodded, slurping a soda. 

Rey pondered this. Dr.Skywalker was a legend in the medical community. He’s written tons of best-selling books, which Rey had read all of them. When you’re as famous as him, it's hard to disappear.

“That's outrageous! I heard he moved to Egypt to become a priest,” Rose laughed. 

“Hey, do y'all want to come over tonight? Hux and I are throwing a party and we’re inviting lots of residents,” Phasma asked. 

Looking at each other, the gang and nodded. “We’ll see you there!” Rey smiled. 

  
  
  
  


For the ten-billionth time, Rey was lost. It's not like Rey was dumb (Ok maybe she was), but the hospital itself was like the same size as the mall of America. An attending had sent her out to get some lab results done, and she had gotten lost along the way. Rey didn’t even know what floor she was on anymore! She was now in a dusty dim section. Tarps were covering the walls, and it seemed to be under construction. But Rey could hear small whispers coming from the hallway to her left. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she followed the hushed sounds.

“I can’t stop now, not when I’ve gotten so close!”

“Sometimes that's for the better.” 

The voices got louder as Rey got closer. She had finally reached a window and carefully peered inside. 

“You sound just like your father,” Dr.Skywalker spoke, smiling fondly at Ben! Rey took a step back, ducking down so that she couldn’t be seen. Carefully this time, Rey dared a glance back into the window. Laying in a hospital gown was the legendary Dr.Skywalker! Tubes of all typed were stuck into his arms. Machines surrounded him, the beeping filling the air. At his side was Ben, in his typical white coat and his hair tousled. But the silence couldn't last forever. The clipboard in her hand that she was supposed to take to the lab fell to the ground in a clang! Ben instantly whipped his head up, finding a frozen Rey staring at him. Rey's first instinct took over, grabbing the traitorous board that she had dropped and dashed away in a quick exit. So that's where Dr.Skywalker was. 

  
  
  
  


The day was waning and the night had just begun. The locker room was filled with the typical chatter of residents, most complaining about their attendings. Rey pulled on the outfit she had brought, a mint sweater and yoga pants, perfect for anything. Finding the rest of the squad, Rey and the gang began heading to Phasma and Hux's place. 

“That was brutal!” Poe groaned, leaning his head back onto the seat of the uber they were using. 

“Tell me about it,” Rose huffed, laying her head on the cotton seat. But the scene earlier today with Ben and Dr.Skywalker still confused her. Should she tell the others? But Ben's eyes flashed into her mind. They looked angry for only a brief moment, and then sadness and fear filled them. Rey would keep silent until she had more answers.

“Hey, but the night’s still young,” Rey cheered, “let's not waste it.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not dead! Just school has been a real pain in the ass, but finals are over! Woot Woot! I hope yall enjoy, I wrote this one on like three cups of coffee. Tips and comments are greatly appreciated! If there are any errors, be free to point them out! See yall later bye!


End file.
